New World War
New World War is an ongoing global conflict between the New World alliance, led by the major powers of the civilized countries and the Gra Valkas Empire who declared war on the whole world. Japan also joined the war against the Empire after they publicly executed the Coast Guard crews of the Shikishima and attacked a cargo vessel that transporting cars on its way to Mu. Prelude to War Eleven Country Leadership Conference The global war started at the eleven countries international conference which held once each two years at the port city of Cartalpas in the Holy Milishial Empire. The participating countries address the current events and issues of the world. Two emerging countries are invited for the first time at the conference and recognize as a superpower after defeating two former superpowers: Gra Valkas Empire defeating Leifor and Japan defeating Parpaldia Empire. A year later, Japan's representative is sent to the conference with only a Shikishima-class patrol boat as their escort from the Coast Guard while the other nations sent their best ships practicing "gunboat diplomacy". The Japanese are shocked since this wouldn't be normal in their original world as it represents foreign aggression. Before that, the Japanese government insisted on sending a destroyer to escort the diplomats, but eventually against it since they don't want to hurt the pride of the Holy Milishial Empire as they're in charge of the security for the conference. However, after seeing all superpowers in this world practice gunboat policy, the Japanese diplomats regret their previous decision since their pacifist attitude and international courtesy back on Earth would make them look weak again like what happened with the Parpaldia Empire. During the conference, the representative of the Gra Valkas Empire declared their ultimatum to the ten countries present that they should submit to their rule and be the colony of the Empire which enraged the gathered diplomats. Gra Valkas sent a fleet to attack the international conference. (For details, see the section Eleven Country Leadership Conference) Naval Battle of Magdola In order to test the strength of the Holy Mirishial Empire's magical Zeroth Fleet, General Myrkaenes sent Gra Valkas Navy fleet of 12 outdated warships led by Fleet Admiral Artemis were sent to for this task. At first Ultema, Fleet Admiral of the Zeroth Fleet typically underestimated the Gra Valkas Fleet because of their status as a country outside civilized area but after a short intense fight, he realized that he was terribly wrong about Gra Valkas military power as his fleet took heavy damages even with their magical reinforcement and lost one auxiliary ship. Meanwhile, after observing the Zeroth Fleet demonstration, Ultemis ordered a massive air attack on the Zeroth Fleet and quickly destroys the entire zeroth magic fleet of the Holy Milishial Empire's ships located near an island base and their next destination is the conference. Milishial learns of this devastated defeat of the Zero Fleet but decided to keep silent about the complete destruction and tells the gathered diplomats that the conference will be moved due to "damage to their fleet" and a possible attack from Gra Valkas. (For details, see the section Naval Battle of Magdola) Battle of the Folk Strait The powerful and prideful nations gathered there refuse to move and decide to defend the place with the escort ships they brought. Only Japan is concerned since they are aware of Gra Valkas' actual strength. Without any destroyers with them, there's no way their coast guard patrol boat could face off against a WW2 era battleship in which Japanese diplomats lament that they should have taken the Hayabusa-class patrol boat of the JMSDF instead since it has anti-ship missiles. Japan tries to leave but at this point, its too late since the enemy fleet is already nearby so they have to fight. The battle begins and all ships of all civilized nation are decimated by the Gra Valkas 200 fighter planes except Japan since their patrol boat at least have Oerlikon 35 mm twin cannon and JM61 20mm gun to destroy several fighters. Then the Grade Atlastar battleship arrives. Japan's patrol boat tries to get past the battleship to escape but is sunk. With Japan gone, the allied fleet falls but Mu manages to escape. The port town Cartalpas is bombed by the air raid and survivors from each nation including Japan are captured. (For details, see the section Battle of the Folk Strait) Public Execution of POWs In Gra Valkas, the prisoners are interrogated. Out of all the prisoners, the Japanese remain silent. It is decided that uncooperative prisoners will be executed. The other nations and Japan try to negotiate for the return of their prisoners in the Gra Valkas embassy in Leiforia. Asada tries to convince the Gra Valkas diplomat that those coast guards were not military but police. They refused and confirmed their declaration of war on the world. Later, a public broadcast of the execution of prisoners is shown. Once again, another group of Japanese is executed. The above action is considered a public declaration of war by Gra-Valkas, which has caused anger among the Japanese people. Formation of the World Alliance To counter Gra Valkas's aggression, the majority of First and Second Civilization decided to create the World Union Army to combat Gra Valkas. Holy Milishial Empire and Mu along with other civilized countries poured their fleets to battle against Gra Valkas Imperial Navy. While Japan decided not to join the alliance as they need to mobilize their homeland defense and military first much to Mu's dismay as they knew that World Union Fleet would be in the disadvantage without Japan support. Battle of Baltica Offshore Determined to expel Gra Valkas Empire from Second Civilization, Holy Milishial Empire assembles all the world power fleet with the exception of Japan and any country from Third Civilization. (For details, see the section Battle of Baltica) Battle of Mykal and Otaheit Offshore As Dallas's proposal, while World Union is busy fighting Gra Valkas Empire's Navy at Baltica Offshore, Gra Valkas Empire deployed a detachment force of 52nd Local Corps aiming for Mykal and Otaheit Offshore to weaken Mu's Navy power further. However, the plan was foiled by accident through the arrival of La Kasami's repaired and improved battleship from Japan at Otaheit offshore, tangled in 1 vs 8 ship battle before Mu's aircraft arrives to annihilate the fleet while La Kasami has taken considerable damage. While at Port City Mykal, Japan's 2nd, and 4th Escort Fleet manage to annihilate Gra Valkas 52nd Local Corps Navy to ensure the successful delivery of La Kasami to Mu. The news about this defeat was kept in secret as the Navy is barking until Rambo notices it along with Ceasar who saw it on Mu News after the news revealed Gra Valkas Empire's land invasion was repelled by JGSDF. (For details, see the section Battle of Otaheit Offshore and Battle of Mykal Offshore) Trade destruction activities of Gra-Valkas To show the world that the forces of the Gra Valkas empire could reach any remote point, even the distant waters of Japan, the Gra Valkas armed forces decided to employ commerce raiding with unrestricted submarine warfare. This would not only disrupt supply lines to the Japanese, but also be used as propaganda against the other nations. This would lead to the first naval engagement between Japan and the Gra Valkas armed forces at the Skirmish at New Japan Sea. The skirmish result would be a defeat for the Empire and victory for the JMSDF. However, just a few months later, another attack occurred off the eastern coast of Mu, when a Japan commercial ship was attacked by a seaplane taking off from the Gra-Valkas submarine, resulting in the total loss of the ship's crew. This was an unprovoked attack on a defenseless non-military vessel, and was condemned by the Japanese government. Ultimately, their actions makes Japan decided to join the war by sending 7th Division to Mu as reinforcements to repel Gra Valkas Imperial Army. Mu Theater Second negotiation between Japan and Gra-Valkas To earn more time to send reinforcement to Mu, Asada went to negotiate with Gra Valkas and showed them a video about Japan's history, culture, and technology leaving some details out like the nuclear bombing on Japan, telling them if they really want to continue the war. Even after this they still didn't believe in Japan's strength since all Japanese advanced weaponry was considered to be impossible for them to create. The meeting ends, but the goal was accomplished since Gra Valkas decided to take more time to reinforce their troops just in case but mostly still neglecting to take the Japanese seriously. Invasion of Mu Gra Valkas invaded Mu and managed to occupy the border town of Arou. Their next goal was to disrupt the vital railroad supply line of the city of Kielseki. The plan was to achieve air superiority by sending in planes from the Barbarus Air Base and attack Kielseki in a concentrated strike with the 4th Armored Division. However, the air support would never arrive as the JSDF had already destroyed the air base's runways, the anti-aircraft batteries and most of the Gra Valkas fighters and bombers. Attack on Barbarus Air Base In order to neutralize Gra Valkas's air superiority, the JSDF and the World Union decided to attack Gra Valkas's primary front airbase Barbarus in Leifor that responsible for housing the majority air force of Gra Valkas military for their operation against the World Union. Destruction of the 4th Armored Division and Repulsion of the Mu Invasion Forces After crossing the Hollow Mountain Range, the 4th Armored Division would be ambushed by a small force of Japanese Type 10 tanks, losing more than half of their number in under a few minutes. They would attempt to request for air support from the Baracus Air Base, not knowing that it had already been leveled to the ground. At the Kielseki Plains, they would be subjected to massive rocket and artillery barrage, wiping out most of their infantry and lightly-armored support vehicles. The 4th Armored Division was forced into a retreat, but were harassed by Cobra attack helicopters with anti-tank missiles and rockets. The final end to the division came when they were surrounded by 100 Japanese tanks. Only one tank crew survived by surrendering while the rest were obliterated. With the loss of their strongest armored division, dozens of aircraft, massive casualties, and the Baracus Air Base, the Gra Valkas military had no choice but to pull out of Mu. The victory in Mu officially cemented Japan's position of power in the New World to the upper height as the only country to the effective fight against the aggression of Gra Valkas. Great Orient Theater Naval Invasion of Japan Humiliated by the loss in Mu along with the failed negotiation to release Prince Gra Cabal from Japan, Gra Valkas decided it was necessary to assemble all their navy to attack Japan directly and finally realizing that the Japanese were way stronger than they thought. Based on satellite images, the Great Fleet consisted of 98 light aircraft carriers, 23 battleships, 74 cruisers, 828 destroyers, unknown numbers of the supply ships, bombers, and the total of 1620 aircraft, far beyond the original Japan's calculations. Grade Atlaster was selected as Flagship of the Great Fleet. Gra Valkas Empire pours at least worth of 37 Trillion Yen of Naval investment only to burn Tokyo into ashes. In response to the immediate invasion of Gra Valkas's Great Fleet, the Prime Minister of Japan lifted all restrictions on the use of all forms of banned weaponry in the Geneva Convention to defend the country against invasion. Diplomatic tensions between Japan and the Kingdom of Reem Due to the remote geographical distance between Japan and the Gra-Valkas Empire, Gra-Valkas recognized the need to build a number of FOB bases along the marching routes to ensure the maintenance of logistics as well as commanding. Through diplomatic negotiations (including gunboat diplomacy), they managed to establish several bases in the Third Civilization. A diplomatic mission of the Gra-Valkas came to Kingdom of Reem to request the construction of a FOB base and use the deep-water port here for the Great Fleet (which, ironically, was built by Japan); in return, they will provide advanced technologies as well as help Reem modernize their army. Fearful of the immense power of the Gra-Valkas, as well as due to an ignorant underestimation of the power between Japan and the Gra-Valkas, the King of Reem, Bank hastily decided to recline on the Gra-Valkas, declaring to freeze the assets of Japan and the Mu in this country. The diplomat of Reem Kingdom, Fleda tried to play dumb by stating that freezing Japanese assets was not a hostile action but an economic disagreement and the arrival of Gra Valkas army to come and establish FOB was more than just "friendly visit". Eventually, Shirokawa, Japanese Ambassador in Reem Kingdom didn't buy on that and angrily promised sanction of Reem Kingdom for their transgression. The event caused Japan to lose 10 billions of yen worth of investment. In retaliation, Japan declared trade embargo on Reem as well as freezing any assets of the Reem Kingdom as compensations. Despite foolishly creating hostility toward Japan, King Bank and most of Reem officials naively and blindly though that Japan would never try to attack Reem in retaliation as they though that Japan never tried to attack countries that never tried to directly show hostility toward them and the technological transfer from Gra Valkas could enable them to eventually conquer Philandes continents and overwhelming Japan in no time. Futhermore, it also revealed that the Kingdom also seemingly ignorant about Japan recently major victories against Gra Valkas. This fact showed that the Reem Kingdom would eventually followed the footsteps of Parpadian Empire toward self-destruction due to ignorance. Japan preparation for homeland defense Using recon satellite, JSDF managed to locate production facilities of warships and all the ports in Gra Valkas homeland as well as the departure of the warships to form the Great Fleet to attack Japan. Prime Minister Yomoya was shocked that the numbers of ships in Gra Valkas Navy was larger than the initial calculation. An official stated that Gra Valkas used the same strategy as the US military in WW2 by forcefully modifying dozens of tankers into light aircraft carriers to increase the number of their volume of ships with trade off of low defense capability. The massive fleet caused Yomoya to worry about homeland defense but the Minster of Defense stated that the JSDF still had massive technological advances of 70 years ahead compared to Gra Valaks and the Japanese already handled someone as strong as the US back in WW2 so would they can with the Gra Valkas, although the upgrade of JMSDF missile destroyers were still not completed. However, all Japanese cabinets all agree that Gra Valkas was the most serious military threat so far after the transference. Unwilling to let the invasion of Okinawa to repeat again, Yomoya decided to withdraw the Geneva Convention to defeat the country as all cost and called all branches of the government to cooperate with JSDF to defeat the Gra Valkas. Altaras Strait Ambush As the Greet Fleet passed through the area near the Altaras Kingdom, the contingent of JASDF and JMSDF were dispatched to intercept the fleet. The JASDF successfully destroyed dozens of Gra Valkas's reconnaissance aircraft to open the gateway for the bombing run on the fleet. In order to maintain a surprise attack, JASDF deployed EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) to scramble the radar of the fleet, causing most of the fleets unable to detect JSDF F-15 fighters and BP3C attack. This results in the destruction of the 3rd Special Task Force of the Great Fleet with roughly 230 ships are sunk. However, later on, much to the JSDF's dismay, it was revealed that the group of ships and aircraft they decimated was actually decoying as the Great Fleet sacrificed a small portion of its fleet to distract the attention of the JSDF. It was detected that the Great Fleet had split into separate battlegroups to avoid detection, all of them was heading to Tokyo: * 56 ships in the Kingdom of Reem. * 230 ships in the waters near the Kingdom of Qaiz. * 210 ships in the Kingdom of Groot. * 996 ships (could be the main force) in the east of First Civilization's area. With a total of almost 1500 ships, the Gra Valkas Empire manage to reach 3000km South of Okinawa undetected, as relief from Ceasar. In a related event, the Holy Mirishial Empire obtained information about the Gra-Valkas's invasion of Japan, even knowing the disposition of the Great Fleet and the operation plan. Due to the large number of the Great Fleet and largely unware of Japan's true military capability, the Empire naively believed that Japan would be defeated and devastated, although they correctly expected Japan's technological capability was expected to also cause Gra-Valkas heavy losses. As a move to "help" Japan and as well as unwilling to let Japan to take all the glory from themselves, the Emperor of Mirishial called on the uncivilized countries to attack the allies of the Gra-Valkas, as well as the Great Fleet itself in exchange for the reward as recognition of citizenship and money for those who succeed; at the same time, a Magical Flying Battleship will be sent off the coast of Tokyo to help Japan intercept the Great Fleet. Japan's interception of the Great Fleet See also: Great Naval Battle of Japan Notes Category:Events Category:Wars